


A Universe Within

by Emblue_Sparks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emblue_Sparks/pseuds/Emblue_Sparks
Summary: Castiel awakens in a mysterious, wondrous place and is given council he does not expect.





	A Universe Within

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Destiel NaNoWriMo Promptober 2017 facebook page.
> 
> Todays word was: Teeming

The angel awoke as if from a deep sleep. He had a vague sense of self awareness but struggled to focus it. There were so many sounds and smells around him. It was dark, and he didn't yet want to open his eyes. He took his time to gain clarity of his surroundings, he knew at least that where he was...there was no urgency, no rush. In fact it seemed out of time altogether. It didn't move the same on earth. 

Earth. That's where he’d been. For a while anyhow. A short, flicker of time it seemed because he knew he was a being who lived longer than earth. Earths. All of them. How many had he been to? Visited? Learned from? Enjoyed? He felt things..things which were alive all around him. His eyes adjusted slowly, he was thankful to find he was surrounded in mostly darkness. What little he could see was in a phosphorescent glow, tiny things everywhere, hovering all around him like seeds of dandelions floating and resting on, grass maybe? It felt soft and moist on his feet. He tried to look more closely at these pretty little things but each time he’d try his eyes would lose focus or they’d shift away like a wake in a pond. 

It was cool wherever this place was. Not chilly, but a coolness that was satisfying to his vessel. Why was he still paired with his vessel? He knew he'd been separated from it. He’d felt the violent jolt as his grace was ripped away, from Dean….oh….

“Castiel”

He turned to see Tessa speaking to him with a sweet, knowing smile. 

He almost spoke, but she did instead.

“How does it feel now?” She asked in a sweet genuine tone.

“Better, how...where am I?”

“It's not familiar to you?”

“No. Please tell me..is..is-”

“Your human family safe?”

He nodded his head.

“For now. You were the only one Lucifer took, he has their mother though. They greatly miss her.”

“Yes, I’m certain they do” Cas replied, his heart was full of sorrow for Sam and Dean’s loss. He’d tried so hard to save her from Billie, yet it seemed it had all been for naught. Now he was here, away, well..where was here again?

“Not as much as they miss you, however. Sam has cried for his fallen brother” she said with a silvery tear falling down her pale cheek.

Castiel's head popped up and searched her eyes, “Dean? He’s dead? What happened?” he asked in horror. The world without the brothers was so much the poorer with a loss such as this.

“No, Castiel...you. Dean is alive, by medical standards. You are a brother to Sam, he grieves for you. He grieves for Dean because his soul is dying.”

“Why his soul? Did he sustain a magical injury?”

“No. Your bond, it's killing him. He’ll live decades more, but it won't be life. Not as one would hope to live.”

“What would you have me do? If I have even a drop of grace within me then take it, use what you can to help him!”

“We have plenty here. This is not the problem. If you go back he will improve but it will still be barely a half life. You lack the very thing this realm runs on. He does as well. His faith has always been different than yours but no less powerful.”

“What kind of faith do I require?”

“Faith in yourself. You follow your heart, which goes against your angelic nature. Change is neither quick, nor easy. But your path has been a righteous one and very much your own. You need to continue this."

“And Dean? He’s never put faith in my kind. Or my Father, it took me too long to understand but I can't help but see things from a human perspective now. I fail to see how I can bring him the faith you require.”

“It's not me who requires it, nor is it the faith of which you speak. Dean’s faith, his strength, comes from those around him who he loves most dearly. He and Sam have suffered tremendous loss, Dean is failing to see direction. He’s failing to see purpose...any purpose, without you.”

“He’s always been my dearest friend, I’m heart sick without him as well. Had I the power to go to him I would but….”

“But you do Castiel. You have it and then some...look around you…”

He did as directed but remained confused. 

“Each of these reside in a soul Castiel, its what gives souls such potential and energy. All you need do is restore yourself and bring one to him.”

“I don't.. don't understand, what are they and how do I give one to Dean?”

“You share it, it's more than enough for the both of you. His heart misses you like no other. Can you understand this? You must convince him of yourself. He cannot accept what you have until he believes he is yours and you are his. Take one, take it within and when you can make him believe, then the universe will be restored.”

Cas took the small, pulsing light which finally settled in his hand for him to clearly identify what it was he needed to share with Dean. As he gazed at his hand in awe and understanding, his eyes radiated a perfect blue and he felt whole again. The light, the lovely glowing light in his hand, was the size of a silver dollar yet contained more life than anything he’d ever seen. It was a soft, newly formed spiral galaxy full of potential and love.A universe in itself. All of the dandelion lights around them where tiny galaxies just beginning anew from supernovas long past. Each had vast power, the kind he felt proud to care for. The kind which was half divine and half something else entirely. He placed it against his heart and felt it serenely merge inside him.

“Go now, make him believe. Give him faith again. Be happy” Tessa smiled softly.

 

Castiel awoke, to rain…...humid rain like a deluge. He walked to the nearest pay phone and called the only number he knew by heart because it belonged to a man who would always have so much of it. Time to make him realize, time to make him believe it.

The phone rang, with weariness and sorrow and barely a whisper of hope left, the voice answered, “Hello.”

Cas smiled, this he could do. “Hello, Dean.”


End file.
